


Kaleidoscope

by hinamatsuri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Ayakashi Mangekyou Karatogaokuri, Drabble, Experimental, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, not smut but ya know they bang, sougo is one horny bih, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamatsuri/pseuds/hinamatsuri
Summary: for he was his beloved youkai
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 26





	Kaleidoscope

A maple tree. Scattered, maple leaves fluttered down, leaving what was once their home on the tree.

Ah, he was at near death again, Momiji had sighed. The withering maple tree, being his area of healing, secluded of the Katanashu, remained his landmark of remembering that his beloved youkai had swept him into rescue.

Beloved, beloved, he would repeat, and not a single spout of agreement was expected of his comrades. It was alright, he would repent, because surely his beloved youkai was far more beautiful than of any other creature.

He fought with the Kamaitachi, for that was all he remember before a blow that knocked him out. Pool of red overflowed on his stomach, had he been impaled? That did not matter anymore. That pool of red vanished when he woke up.

For that was the work of his beloved youkai.

And said youkai leapt off from the maple tree, eyeing his fragile, yet so bold of a partner. A smile glinted from his lips, a smile of “I’m glad you’re okay”, followed by a soft hand stroking the midline of his beautiful human’s chest to stomach, tracing the scar of the impact.

Momiji caught his breath, for the moment was so ethereal.

He fell into the Ungaikyou’s trap once again, with no need of the mirror to hypnotize him into a gradual pace. His breath circulated faster for every touch Ungaikyou placed on him, for every peck on his face and neck, and for every brainwashing words of love that whispered into his ears.

No, his comrades would never approve. He was considered a traitor, he was wanted no more.

But he was fine. For all he wanted was the eternal feel of euphoria crawling beneath his skin, for his wonderful Ungaikyou to push him to his limits, to pronounce his love so loudly that it kills him.

He laughed.

It was truly the greatest feeling, to fall in love with what is known as a “monster”, and yet the only monster Momiji knew of was himself. He was vicious, he wanted more youkai love, he wanted the pleasures and toxicity of the forbidden romance.

With bare skin, he embraced his lover, satisfied as Ungaikyou returned such embrace. Said youkai hummed in pleasure, a phrase of “I want to stay like this forever” sounded out from his throat.

And the young, no longer loyal hunter couldn’t help but agree. For he was not a part of the Katanashu any longer, but a part of Ungaikyou’s possession, one that he can swear he will never betray.

**Author's Note:**

> this little drabble was purely experimental!! I wanted to try a writing style out of my comfort zone and I’m quite proud honestly,,,  
but I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you wanna cry over i7 with me my insta is @ilyriku and my twitter is @rikuwu7!


End file.
